


The Rape Game

by onesickmind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Het, Kevin is Inhuman, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesickmind/pseuds/onesickmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is abducted off the street and raped. Based on a true story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rape Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first het rape. Wish me luck!!!

The weekend, though it contained no work, still offered its own brand of Happiness™.

 

Kevin could sleep as late as he liked, which meant he could spend even more time dreaming about things like spreadsheets and productivity. In fact, by sleeping past noon today, he had submitted twice the unconscious paperwork than he did on week nights!

 

Kevin woke feeling very accomplished, and stretched all his limbs and tentacles out among the tangle of sheets to soak in some of the morning-- well, afternoon-- sun that his huge windows invited in.

 

His stomach soon began reminding him of his duty to support Strex-owned local businesses and listed for him some delicious places to Eat Out™. The idea of burgers, cooked nice and rare and covered in fresh blood sauce, made drool collect between his sharpened teeth. He had to lick the sides of his Extra-Wide Smile™ to keep it in. Sure, it was crazy to have burgers for breakfast, but it was past noon, so with the right paperwork he'd be approved to go a little wild!

 

He unwound himself from the sheets and gave a single huge, full-body stretch, curving his back and straightening all his tentacles with a loud yawn, and then tucked them into his body. Unmanifested, he padded to the bathroom and gave his human form a quick check. He just had to clean his teeth, unmuss his hair a bit, and pick a little Sleep Sand™ out of his eyes. Then he threw on a hawaiian shirt, pair of furry shorts, and flip-flops and was out the door.

 

The great thing about his Sight was that it didn't just make the sunshine and everything it bounced off of LOOK wonderful-- everything FELT bright and happy as well. The giggling sun on his skin, the kitten-soft smell of a bake sale in the air... Ooh, a bake sale! Kevin flicked his tongue over his now-flat teeth and followed his Sight around a corner to a table full of goodies.

 

Few things were more delightful than a good bake sale. Actually, only one thing was more delightful than a good bake sale, and that was work! Kevin beamed as he studied the array of cookies, pies, and cupcakes. His favorite was there-- blondies covered in white chocolate chips-- as well as Lauren's favorite, molasses cookies embedded with shards of teeth. He ordered half a dozen of each from the three masked men behind the table.

 

As Kevin accepted his strangely glowing change, something surged up his arm. The masked man's voice followed it in an incantation that blinded him. At the same time, a man who had queued behind him placed a single, firm slap on his back with another incantation, and his ability to manifest was blocked.

 

With his sight and Sight gone, despite the prescription drugs in his system, Kevin went into a full panic. Things were not beautiful now. Things were not bright. Sigils burned over his eyes and down his back. The four men put their hands on him. He howled, a human howl, but still otherwordly in its construction, and lashed out.

 

For his short trip to Strexburger™, Kevin had only snagged his basic pair of knives. He drew these now and slashed at every touch that landed on his body. His attackers were wearing some sort of light armor, because he felt nearly every slash glance off something hard, and only a couple met soft, blood-filled flesh. Strong hands gripped and twisted his wrists until he was disarmed, and then struggling madly to free himself. The men swore as they tried to handle his Desert Bluffs-bred viciousness. Arms now cemented in the grip of two men, he kicked. He had lost his sandals almost immediately, but his bare feet managed to land a few solid blows before they were restrained as well. He received a few kicks in return.

 

The men wrestled him into the asphalt, struck him a few more times, and proceeded to bind his arms and legs with rope. Kevin's shouting and snarling were muffled when they shoved a gag in his mouth. Right there on the street, in the sun he could still feel on his skin, they secured his gag, lashed his forearms across each other behind his back, tied his feet together, and forced him into the back seat of a car. A man squeezed in on either side of him and a gun burrowed into his side.

 

Not daring to fight while a bullet was a trigger-pull away from his vital organs, Kevin sat still, aside from his shivering, and prayed. He couldn't chant or sing out loud, but in his head, in desperate, tumbling thoughts, he begged the smiling god to bless him with many more productive days. Please smiling god, I am not even gray and I am so eager to do so much more of your work. Please review my performance over this past year and decide to renew my contract for at least one more. Please let it be that my efforts at the radio station have widened your smile and that you are hungry for more of the profits I can offer up unto you. Please let my body remain strong and in one piece and my throat unblocked by the worms which eat our decaying corpses so I can continue to broadcast your divine message. Please let me work again, let me laugh again, let me smile again with a face that still belongs, for the most part, to the world of the living.

 

The car ride took so long, Kevin wasn't sure if they were still in Desert Bluffs. Without his Sight, he couldn't be certain, but he guessed that with all the turns, they had not made it any distance from his town. He was totally disoriented when he was dragged out of the car, hit again, and then carried down stairs into a cool, cement-floored room that smelled like a basement.

 

Then the four men left, but he was not alone. His hearing, sense of smell, and Desert Bluffs instincts told him there was one more person standing in the room.

 

Kevin twisted in his bonds and growled a low warning at this intruder. They were not dissuaded. The person strode right up to him and stood over him, savoring the appearance of his bound body. Narrow fingers touched a spot on Kevin's face that felt like it was beginning to bruise.

 

“I did not tell them to beat you,” said a voice, twisted by a voice distorter. It was low and gravelly after being processed. “But no matter. You will enjoy what happens next.”

 

The hand, very soft, rather small, caressed his cheek and ear. Another hand joined it and pulled his head up; full lips pressed his forehead with a kiss.

 

Kevin grunted and shook his head violently. He had a girlfriend, thank you very much. Lauren was nothing but loyal to him, and he would not allow even non-consensual contact to tarnish his loyalty to her.

 

“Shh,” said his captor, utterance rendered almost incomprehensible by the voice distorter. His head was held firmly in place by the hair while a tongue slid down his neck. Actually, not so firmly after all: as teeth nipped and sucked a hickey above his jugular, he gave a violent jerk and tore free of the grip. The distorted voice cursed and he was cuffed in the ear. 

 

“Stay still and enjoy this,” his attacker growled, putting their full weight on top of him.

 

Kevin did nothing of the sort. He was blinded, and nothing was beautiful or bright. He was tied up and flattened between a cement floor and a rapist, and the only avenue of will he had left was to struggle at every attempt to make him submit.

 

He thrashed again, shouting through the gag, and threw the smaller body off.

 

He continued to struggle, thrash, and generally make his disagreement known for a few minutes, then settled down in the absence of touch. Then a hand pressed his crotch, and he bucked violently again, struggling with all his force for several more minutes even after the touch left him. He was touched again, and struggled again, and this repeated for almost forty minutes before his weariness made him realize that his captor was just letting him tire himself out.

 

He groaned at this epiphany. The hand returned, and he did not waste more energy on a futile struggle. Something resembling a purr made it through the voice distorter. He gave only a few token jerks as his shirt was unbuttoned and a tongue lapped each newly exposed inch of his chest. When the tongue pressed deeply into his navel, he couldn't help but squirm.

 

The sides of his shirt were pushed off of him and as far down his arms as it would go, leaving his torso totally exposed. He shouted and thrashed again, to show he was still not cooperative, but did not attempt another lengthy and useless fight. That had been so stupid. His body was exhausted, his muscles ached, and the skin under the ropes was bleeding and bruised.

 

He had been increasingly suspicious that this was a woman, and furthermore, a naked woman, and this was confirmed when she pressed her body fully against his bared skin. Smooth skin and soft breasts undulated over his ribs, and a flat crotch nudged against the fur of his shorts.

 

He made another weak noise of protest, which turned into a harsh shout when her hand slid under his waistband and gripped his cock. He tried to jerk away from her again, but it only exacerbated the feeling of her hand kneading his flaccid penis. She pulled his shorts down around his knees and began to mouth his balls.

 

While Kevin's love for Lauren, in her joyful, shining perfection, bounded across such shallow boundaries as gender, he was still homosexual at his core, and this strange woman's touch did nothing to arouse him. Not that being raped by a man would have done any more for him. This was fine and good as far as he was concerned, as getting through this experience without allowing another person to make him orgasm would be a significant success in preserving his fidelity.

 

His attacker, however, had apparently made contingency plans, because she left him for a moment and then returned with an oily liquid that, the moment it touched his dick, proved to be an astoundingly effective aphrodisiac.

 

Kevin growled, bit, and wordlessly cursed into his gag as he twisted his whole body around the sensation. He was almost instantly hard, achingly so, huge and gorged, oversensitized but desperate for touch, and he was left dizzy as the blood rushed from his head. Then the oil was caressed onto his balls and tears streamed from his eyes as he keened in helpless arousal.

 

The hand closed around his erection, and he tried to roll out of the grip but found his body unwilling to break the contact. He panted hard and made all sorts of noises as one hand traced stray bits of oil across his body and the other pumped him steadily and hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears squeeze from the tight corners, and pressed his cheek against the cement.

 

The hand slid down to manipulate his balls just as the rapist positioned herself over him. He heard her gasp as the aphrodisiac-coated tip brushed her entrance. He again tried to twist away, but his body was too desperate for this promise of relief to give itself such torture. The slick, hot flesh lowered itself suddenly around him. He and his attacker both screamed.

 

Now Kevin did struggle and thrash, not for release from this assault, but for orgasm. The drug totally overwhelmed his senses. His rapist slammed up and down on him, riding, twisting, thrusting, screaming and shouting a string of expletives, hands pulling his hair and scratching his chest. The motions on his cock were too much, too much, too much, the gag didn't allow him to pant hard enough to get the oxygen he needed to keep his head together, he thrust his hips hard in search of climax, building, swelling, white and black sparks filling his blank vision, and then a hand squeezed his base to delay orgasm and the howl he made was inhuman. What, he wasn't lasting long enough for her? That was his rapist's goddamn problem.

 

But no amount of struggling could break her grip. The woman on top squeezed him tight, holding back the surge that was just seconds away, and it was too intense, it was torture, he screamed and screamed, but she was screaming as well, vagina surely filled now with the same drugged oil that was making him so desperate, writhing around him in pursuit of her own orgasm. She ground out her release on him, every motion and clench making him cry harder, shaking around him with an orgasm his body screamed to be a part of, and just before her convulsions slanted off, she let him go.

 

Just one hard thrust was all he needed to release himself into that climaxing muscle. He was already screaming and crying but his body found it within itself to do it even more so as his cum was nearly sucked out of him by the shaking tunnel, and the sparks overwhelmed his head and the only coherent part of his brain heard the name “Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!” repeated over and over. Then that sound was buried under rushing waves as his orgasm finished and he collapsed in near-unconsciousness.

 

He never went totally unconscious, though. Between his Desert Bluffs upbringing, which taught him to always remain alert in the presence of a threat, and his Strex training, which taught him to never sleep on the job, unless of course you were doing Dreamwork™, he had the vital skill of not passing out. He did go totally lax, though, and nearly all thought suspended as he panted weakly around his gag.

 

That gag was being loosened, now. Fingers worked it until it came away from his mouth. He got one full mouthful of cool air before the woman's lips slathered him in a kiss. “Don't,” he whispered as she briefly broke away, a token protest that came far too late but still might free him of guilt for this whole ordeal.

 

She chuckled and kissed his shoulder and arm. Both of their genitals were still twitching from the aphrodisiac, but for the moment, their bodies were satisfied. Well, Kevin's _body_ was satisfied, but his mind still cried in anguish as it wrapped itself around the fact he had been raped, and he was still being touched sexually, and he groaned “Don't” again but was too defeated to struggle.

 

“Oh, you poor dear,” said the rapist, and then the voice distorter was turned off and a flat and vaguely familiar voice said, “Can't you tell who I am?”

 

That voice, which he now struggled to recognize, so familiar, yet still so colorless and wrong, chanted an incantation, and with a touch to his forehead his Sight was back.

 

Lauren waved at him. “Hi, honey!”

 

Smiling god, she was beautiful, and with her sunshine-filled voice came relief like a cool sapphire wave. Something inside him tried to bark and snap in anger, but the shining beauty of her overwhelmed all that. Smiling god, he loved that face. It was the source of sunshine itself. He shifted on the lovingly smooth, soothingly cool cement floor and stretched his head for a kiss, which she granted to him briefly before breaking away to work the knots of the ropes that hugged him so snugly.

 

She released his feet and rubbed the tingling marks of pleasure on his ankles before pulling his shorts all the way off. Then she rolled him onto his stomach and purred praises as she worked at the blood-soaked knots around his arms. She licked his neck and whispered in his ear how good he had been, how much she loved seeing him writhe in such pleasure, how delightful it had been to hear him moan for more. He groaned at the wonderful feeling of his shoulders being allowed to go loose as she pulled off the binds. He stretched his arms in front of him and gazed in awe at the marks that showed how hard the pleasure had made him wriggle. His teeth clenched behind drawn-back lips in what was surely a smile.

 

Lauren coaxed his shirt off of him and laid a few soft kisses against his back, then placed a firm hand on it and uttered an incantation that dispersed the sigils. Kevin manifested almost immediately, his cooped up tentacles eager to be let loose. He arched up with an aroused purr and rolled Lauren underneath him.

 

“Mmm, my Kevin,” she growled as his tentacles caressed her wrists and flicked over her nipples. He growled back, or was it a purr, really was there any difference?, and slid his rope-marked arms up her pristine ones. The sting left by her loving bondage made his throat rumble deeper and the air rush between his teeth.

 

“My beautiful Lauren,” he growled, “That was... intense.” Intense like the burning sun. Surely the most wonderful thing, then, she could have done for him. How thoughtful of her to give him an experience full of so many exciting sensations!

 

He covered more and more of her body in grateful little tentacle-hugs. Thick and strong, like iron, around her legs, around her arms, around her windpipe. His back arched and the purr in his throat churned like a dark sea.

 

“Kevin?”

 

Kevin spread his sharp teeth wide in a roar, and dove onto Lauren to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I said this was based on a true story. Here it is. My friend and his girlfriend played “the rape game,” where they would gain points by doing things like touching each other in public, groping each other when they didn't want to be groped, hiding in each others' homes to surprise each other, etc... It escalated until the girlfriend hired four male friends to kidnap her boyfriend from the street of his neighborhood, tie him up, and drive him to her basement, where his blindfold was removed to reveal his naked girlfriend waving and saying, “Hi honey!” 
> 
> It would have gone much better if she had not sent her four white friends to take him off the street of his Hispanic neighborhood. Thinking he was the victim of a hate crime, he fought for his life, and when he hit his abductors they hit him back, making the experience all the more real and terrifying. Just like Kevin, this boyfriend prayed in the car. Needless to say, this was the final round of the rape game, which they ended after the incident. But they stayed together! That's love.


End file.
